<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten o' Clock Wake-Up Call by Skeeter_110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184949">Ten o' Clock Wake-Up Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110'>Skeeter_110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days of Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning in the Stark-Rhodes' household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days of Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten o' Clock Wake-Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy." A tiny voice whispers, making Tony groan and roll over in attempt to gain more sleep. "Daddy, are you awake?" The tiny voice asks, snapping Tony right back into consciousness again. </p><p>"I am now." Tony grumbles, throwing his arm over his face to try and block out some of the light that was filtering through the room now. </p><p>"Yay! Santa came last night and ate up all of the cookies I left him and there are a bunch of presents under the tree! But Papa said that we had to wait and let you sleep before we could open anything." Peter rambles, his tone getting a bit pouty towards the end.</p><p>"What time is it?" Tony questions, still slowly trying to wake up fully.</p><p>"One-zero-three-eight." Peter answers, making Tony sigh as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>"That's ten-thirty-eight, Bud." Tony corrects, groaning as he sat up. "I guess you've waited long enough, huh?" Tony comments, chuckling when Peter eagerly nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, lets go." Tony says, Peter dashing out of the room as soon as he saw Tony begin to climb out of bed.</p><p>"Good morning, Sunshine." Rhodey greets once Tony shuffled his way into the kitchen; Tony just grunting in return before making a beeline for the coffee maker. "Did you wake Daddy up instead of just checking on his like I asked?" Rhodey asks Peter, who suddenly became sheepish after.</p><p>"He was taking too long." Peter admits, looking down at his feet. </p><p>"It's fine. It was about time I woke up anyway." Tony says, sounding a lot more awake now that he's gotten some caffeine in him. </p><p>"Now that Daddy is awake can we open presents? I want you to open mine first!" Peter asks, Rhodey and Tony both sharing a look before shrugging.</p><p>"I don't see why not." Rhodey replies, Peter cheering as he ran into the living room. </p><p>"Merry Christmas, My Love." Rhodey says, stopping Tony from walking into the living room long enough to plant a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Merry Christmas." Tony repeats as they pulled away, sighing happily and grabbing Rhodey's hand before walking out into the living room where the excitable toddler was.</p><p>"Open mine first!" Peter says, practically thrusting the gifts he made for Rhodey and Tony into their laps as soon as they sat down on the couch.</p><p>And thus, a two hour gift unwrapping spree began. </p><p>It took them two hours before every single gift was exchanged, unwrapped, and cherished before moving onto another. </p><p>A quick lunch was made, Rhodey and Tony both sitting on the couch and recovering from the chaos that ensued earlier; mentally preparing for the chaos that was going to occur in a few hours when they went to the Avengers' Christmas party. </p><p>"Hey, Pete, come here." Tony calls out, pulling Peter attention off of the new truck he got. Peter instantly complied, abandoning his truck and going to sit on Tony's lap.</p><p>"Did you have a good Christmas, Baby?" Tony asks, planting a kiss on the side of Peter's head once he got comfortable.</p><p>"Yeah! It was the very bestest! Did you and Papa like your gifts?" Peter answers.</p><p>"Oh, we loved them. In fact, I think I'm going to use one of my coupons right now, for an hour of Petey cuddles." Rhodey says, reaching for the coupon book Peter made him and ripping out the page that was needed.</p><p>Once Rhodey turned the page in to Peter, all three Stark-Rhodes' shimmied down the couch, making sure they were all comfy in their snuggle-pile. </p><p>And if they all fell asleep for the next hour or two, no one needed to know. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this seems rushed I just really *really* suck at endings haha I don't know where things should end half of the time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>